Second Chances
by Bassoon
Summary: Fang wants a second chance after he gets caught doing something bad. But Max was hurt pretty badly, who comforts her? Read to find out! One-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

SECOND CHANCES

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does, I wish I was James Patterson. Then I'd be rich!**

(Max's dress is in my profile.)

Max's POV

It was Fang and ours one year anniversary. I can't believe it, me and Fang have been dating for one year! I had an awesome day planned ahead; I was even wearing a dress. It was strapless with black stripes in between the three colors. The only _thing_ that needed to be disposed of is that stinking red head scientist that dragged us to Antarctica. But as long as Fang is happy, I'll try to be happy. But I swear if that rodent even thinks about making a move I will kill her with a spork. But that's why we have a seven year mind reader!

When I came to the room that Fang was in I opened the door a part of me died inside. Inside Fang and the artificial red head rodent of a scientist was sucking face.

"Fang, what are you doing?" He was going to have a very pissed of Max on his hands, and on top of that I was going to kill him and that _thing_ with a spork.

"I don't know," he was impassive as ever.

Oh my gosh he did not just say that, he did not just say 'I don't know'. I think I'm going to kill him. He must have noticed the murderous glint in my eyes because he started to back away from me with his hands up.

"Maxi can I please have a second chance? It won't ever happen again. I promise." He sounded almost sincere, but since Fang is the most unemotional guy I've ever met I probably imagined that.

"Fang don't ever call me Maxi again and what's my saying?" If he doesn't know that I might kill him. Wait, I already was and that little redhead rodent behind him.

"Fight or Flight?"

"Well yes, but not this time. It's don't give second chances. You shouldn't even have to ask for a second chance." Crap, I was about to cry; but I surprised my self by saying so strong for so long. I quickly walked out of the door, but not quick enough to not see Dr. Amazing pull Fang into another kiss.

When I go to my room Nudge and Angel were already there. But not even before I could open my mouth Angel blurted out the secret.

"How could he do that Max? Doesn't he love you?" She sounded really pissed for a seven year old and she looked quite scary too.

"What's going on? Why are you here Max? Did you forget something? Did I tell you that you look awesome? Because you look amazing, Fang will love it! Why aren't you with Fang?"

But before I could answer Angel blurted out "Because Max walked in on Fang and Brigid kissing!"

"WHAT!!!" That loud scream caused Iggy and Gazzy to come in. But Nudge just continued on her rant. "How could he do that I though he loved you! You don't do that to people you love and on your annerversiry! He has some nerve, Max he never deserved y00. He was lucky you even gave him the time of day. If he used you to get Dr. Dwyer jelous I swear I'm going to kill both of them with a spork!"

"Why is Nudge threatening to kill people with a spork and who doesn't deserve you?" Iggy asked innocently. But I just ran past with tears in my eyes and flew to the roof of the safe house.

I sat there crying like the big baby I am until I felt strong arms wrap around me. I immediately froze. It didn't smell like Fang and believe me I know what Fang smells like. I think its Iggy. But why would Iggy be up here? I mean I secretly used to have a crush on him and everything but Fang made the first move. But I ran the first few times to give Iggy a chance. He didn't take it so I dated Fang. I thought Fang and I were happy but apparently not.

"He didn't deserve you, you know," Iggy whispered to me after I didn't shove him off.

"It still hurts." I was so humiliated when my voice cracked.

"I know, but I can be your shoulder to cry on," he promised.

"OK." We stayed like that until I think I feel asleep in his arms.

* * *

Please be nice first fic. Please review, if you want me to add some I will if you ask!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor ever will, own Maximum Ride. But you knew that already!**

**Claimer: I own those 8 reviews! Thanks to those you did review! You now who you are! Can I have some more?**

Max's POV

I woke up in somebody's arms. My first thought was 'Oh crap, do I have any clothes on?' but I was pleased to find out I still had that stupid dress on. Then it hit me, what happened yesterday.

"Good morning, are you hungry?" Iggy asked, and then another thought hit me. I was in Iggy's arms and they were very nice arms too. But sadly my common sense came back to me. So I jumped up as fast as I could.

"What are you doing here?" Ah, the language of a bird kid.

"Well I was comforting you and you fell asleep. Have you been eating rocks lately? Because are refrigerator is lighter than you." I think he was serious too.

"Listen here you sarcastic blind pyromaniac mutant bird kid I am not heavy! The only reason our refrigerator is so light is because Nudge keeps eating our food and you didn't have to stay with me all night!"

"Well you're correct, as always, about me not having to stay all night but I did because I wanted too." With that he got up and slipped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I was about to pull out when a brilliant plan came to my mind. Well all my plans are good but this one tops them all. I'm going to show what Fang is missing out on. He had something great and he lost it and all because he cheated on me with that rodent. Now I'm not going to give Iggy the wrong idea he's too sweet for that. But I'm going to hurt Fang.

I was going to suggest we go get eat something, but my stomach got ahead of me. So Iggy kindly asked if I wanted some breakfast and of course me being a hungry bird kid said yes.

When we got to the kitchen I saw what the cat dragged in. And me being me I wasn't going to play nice. So let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry about the short chapter, this one will be longer! I really didn't know what to right because I was kind of planning on leaving it to your imagination. But you guys reviewed and added it to your favorites and I have this big goofy grin on my face because of that so Thank You! Onward it's disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride because I'm not James Patterson! **

* * *

**Fang's POV** (Shall I try it? I shall!)

How could I have been so stupid giving in to Brigid like that? Sure she's older, smart, and into saving the world but Max is beautiful, witty, and a wonderful person. But I messed it up big time and now everybody's avoiding me like I'm contagious. I swear if Max is getting them to do that I might kill her, oh who am I kidding? I'll get on my knees if I had to. I heard somebody come down the stairs. Do you wanna guess who it was? The beautiful angel of Max in her 'I just woke up and I'm hungry' mode. But do you know who was with her. That blind fool. I was always secretly jelous of Iggy, I always thought he was the reason Max ran away when I kissed her. I guess that's confirmed now.

**Max's POV**

That idiot, he didn't now he had a good thing and so he lost it. But I'm coming back with vengance and he'll see that as soon as I put my plan in action. I might even get Angel and Nudge to help.

"Look what the cat dragged in, or in your case the slut." I told him as I walked past him. Nobody messes with Maximum Ride and gets away with it. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Iggy give Fang a look of pity. So I did the only thing I could of done, I gave Fang a look of pure hatred and disgust. No way I'm letting him of that easily, then I saw my sweet little Angel come down the stairs and told me what he was thinking.

'_He's thinking of you, but don't worry Nudge and I will help you with you plan'_ her sweet voice rang through my head as I smiled to myself.

'_**Thank You honey, this means we have to go shopping.'**_ I swore I heard giggles run through my mind. She took her plate and loaded up on bacon and eggs and sat far away from Fang. Then came Gazzy and did the same thing as Angel and went to go sit by his sister. Lastly Nudge came down with bed head and man if I wasn't so mad right know I would be laughing. It was sticking out in every direction and looked like it has never seen a comb in it's life. She glared at Fang grabbed her plate and gruddgingly took a seat next to him and pointedly turned to talk to the Gasman. Ouch! Even the most talkative didn't even utter a word to Fang. I have trainned them so well.

'_**Angel tell Nudge to meet me in my room in a hour, I'm going to explain the plan to you guys.'**_

'_OK' _I just nodded in response knowing she got the message.

An hour later…

"OK, Do you guys got it?" I asked the girls. They both shook their heads really fast, so fast even I thought their heads were going to fall off.

"He won't know whats coming Max. Are you sure we can't go to the mall today? I really want to start torturing Fang now. Then can we kill him with a spork? Why did they even make sporks? Can we get a spork? Do you think we could use the spork before we kill Fang with it? Can we eat chocolate pudding with sporks? I love chocolate! Fang gave me some of his chocolate before. It was really go-" Thank god Angel put her hand over Nudges mouth. I swear she is the only child you can go to shopping to sporks to chocolate in the same span of talking. Operation Turture Fang is a go! The only thing I wont enjoy is the shopping. But that will be OK.

* * *

AH HA Evil cliffie! What's Max's plan? Review, push the button!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

I woke to two little girls jumping up and down on my bed squealing. That defiantly put me in a good mood, NOTE SARCASM PEOPLE!

"Come on Max, it's time to go. Get of your lazy butt and come on!" They shouted as one as I groaned.

"OK let me get dressed."

"Fine hurry up," they called over their shoulders as they walked out of the door. So I got up and put on my best clothes, which I admit are not that nice. Maybe we all need some new clothes. That could be a cover for the makeover! Since the plan is to torture Fang very slowly by flirting with millions of guys and hanging out with everybody but him. I kept thinking of ways to get the guys not to come. It shouldn't be that hard because it's shopping. As soon as I walked down the stairs I was attacked and pulled out the door and without breakfast

When we walked into the mall my first thought was 'Why am I in hell?' I know I've done some pretty bad things, but do I really deserve this? I was broke out of my thoughts by being pulled into a hair shop, let the fun begin.

Since I let the hair dresser do whatever she wanted to do with my hair, except color it red, it was even going to be a surprise to me.

"TADA" she said as she turned me around my dirty blond was cut in layers with bangs that delicately framed my face with one electric blue streak going down the side to show off my 'wild side'. This might not be that bad after all, as long as I get anything but pink.

I will save you all the boring and torturous details of our five hour long shopping trip. I got five pairs of converses each a different color, seven pairs of skinny jeans, two pairs of booty shorts(to my dismay), a surfer swimsuit to hide my wings (everyone got one), a million tanks, shirts, and t-shirts, and a million and one accessories. Nudge and Angel also got a few new clothes and the guys got some also.

When we walked through the house I had the satisfaction of Fang's mouth dropping with a loud pop. That shows him not to mess with Maximum Ride. I brushed by him roughly, pushing his mouth up and saying 'Shut your mouth Fang or some flies will fly in.'

"Max…" Fang replied in an awe tone.

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update my life has been heck tick with marching band camp and going up to help my sister move and practice. So Sorry! I 3 u! **

**Oh yeah 4 those of you who don't know what to do when you press the button who write what you think about it cough**_**WiSHInG4WiNgZ**_**cough. Thanks for those who reviewed do it again please. I'll try to write everyday! OK? I read all of them!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Maximum Ride. Excuse me why I go cry in a closet.

Fang's POV

I watched as Max came in her new clothes and hairstyle and man did she look amazing. I swear I was drooling.

"Max…" I replied in awe. But as an answer she roughly pushed passed me and bounded up the stairs. Man was I an idiot, Max was the strongest person I know and she was mine. And I let her go, with one mistake it ended.

Iggy's POV

Apparently from Fang's lack of impassive tone in his voice Max looks pretty good.

'You have no idea' Angel's sweet little voice sounded through my head along with a picture of Max. I felt my mouth open. Was that the same Max I saw in Antarctica? 'Yep' the reply came from Angel. I heard Max brush, but to dazed to listen to what she said, past Fang and hop up the stairs. Leaving everybody to do there own thing I started to cook, second best to making bombs.

Max's POV

After I walked up the stairs I burst into a laughing fit, the look on Fang's face was priceless. I wonder what my mom will think about my new 'style'. I wonder if Ella will help me, maybe she could set me up on a blind date or two……….

Nudge's POV

This is going to be so much fun!!! I mean I feel bad that we'll be hurting Fang but he killed Max on the inside. He should be punished, right? At least we got all those new clothes and shoes. I even got these adorable socks……..

Angel's POV

My plan is working out perfectly. The two best people are going to be put together. Max is so wonderful and they really deserve each other.

Total's POV

God, I miss Akila so much. When I got to see her for a few days it got ripped apart my stupid Fang, maybe if I help Angel with her crazy plan I can go see Akila soon…….

Love it? Hate it?

OK I have a serious Question. Was it just me or did everybody pronounce STWAOES (Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports) St-WA-hoes until somebody told them otherwise. I really need an answer to that question.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**OK, I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Everybody needs to go check it out, if you can' vote leave a review. You could change the outcome, maybe. It's probably going to be whatever I want. But I still want your vote.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own those reviews.

Ella's POV

I can't believe that stupid pigheaded jerk cheated on my sister, I thought as I turned on my I-pod. I'll stab to death with a Spork next time I see him. She's the most beautiful, strongest, and bravest person I know. My mom is up there too, but Max's name is Maximum Ride. She's saved Mom when no one else could. She'll forever be my hero. I wonder if I could help her with that plan of hers…………

Max's POV

I was walking to Ella's room to discuss anything she might be able to do for me. When I got to her room, I heard her singing very loudly to _Paralyzer_. You could probably here it from here to down the street.

So me being the sister I am, walked in very quietly and started dancing with her. The look on her face was priceless when she turned around. She went bright red and squeaked out 'How long have you been there?'

"Oh not to long, just from the chorus, do you like that song Ella?" I was using by nonchalant tone of voice.

"Yep, are you OK?" she asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be OK? I have the greatest plan in the world. How are you and Blake?" I learned that Blake was her new object of obsession or her 'boyfriend' as she likes to call him. My personal opinion is that he'll be gone by the end of the month. Ella goes through boys like toothpaste. She uses and looses a lot of toothpaste too. **(Feel free to use that, it's my own quote. Just give me credit.)**

"So can I help you with this awesome sauce plan?" I briefly wondered where she got awesome sauce from before answering her with a 'yeah'.

"OK the plan is this........"

Fang's POV

Why is Max so happy? Did she not like me? She's acting the same as she did before I made the Mistake. Yes I'm going to refer to it as the Mistake. So now that we have that sorted out lets get back to my dilemma. I like Max, Max used to like me. Now where does that leave me……………………………………

Iggy's POV

I was fixing dinner when a certain thought came to my head. I used to like Max, well scratch that I still do. Does Max like me? She does act really nice to me. But that could be just me. I stepped down because I knew she would pick _him_ over me.

There is a poll on my profile, check it out. The fate of this story depends on you. But mostly me. lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but those reviews are mine. So keep you paws off of them.**

**OK, some people are questioning the spork thing. You wouldn't understand, so I won't try to explain it. I had this dream, that's all I'll say. Then I told my friends, they laughed really hard. **

**

* * *

**

**Ella's POV**

How in the mess did I get into this? All I wanted to do was help and well, I'm helping. Sad thing is, I really don't understand what I need to do. Step One: Ignore Fang, not so hard. Step Two: Torture Fang, how am I going to torture someone I'm supposed to be avoiding? And torturing a bird kid? They lived through hell and back. What am I supposed to do? Get lint monkeys? DO they even exist?

**Angel's POV**

I think Max's plan is going to have Ella have a mental break down. Maybe I should do something with her brain……….

**Nudge' POV**

Max looks awesome and by awesome I mean fabtabulus. She was sssoooooo over do for a makeover. And her plan, she's a genius. But we all new that. Fang is so going to get his Just Desserts. I wonder what Max is going to wear today. I wonder if we can go get ice cream. I so want a Hot Fudge Sundae. That would be great and so would a pine cone Santa Claus.

**Max's POV**

Hmmm….. what to wear? What to wear? Gosh, I sound like Ella. Or Nudge. Even Angel. So eventually I threw on some faded skinny jeans and a dark purple tank top.

When I walked out of my room I wondered if I was being silly with this idea. Maybe I was taking this too far. Would Mom approve? Maybe, maybe not. She's really cool, the best Mom in the world. But would she understand how much it hurts to have your rock, the only thing that keeps you alive just emotionally kill you? I know I'm the invincible Maximum Ride, but I am only 98% human.

I broke out of my thoughts by hitting something rock solid. But I didn't budge one bit, I may be in deep thought but I'm not that unsteady. I looked up to see the thing I ran into to be Fang. Instead of a polite 'Sorry' it was a very rude 'oh…it's you'.

"We need to talk," ah, still not a man of many words.

"Congratulations Fang. You spoke more than three words at a time. Give yourself a pat on the back." I wasn't kidding either.

"My room, now." He walked away; he just left me in the hallway. "Maximum," he called over his shoulder.

So I took my time looking at the photos on the wall, humming a tune. That was until an annoyed Fang pulled me into his lair. Hey I told him the flock voted him the most likely to lead a cult. Look at how his blog turned out.

"Look Max, I'm sorry for what I did. I made a mistake, so what. We are not at all perfect. We are avian freaks that grew up in a dog crate. Can we just move past this start ov-" That's where I cut him off.

"If you say start over Fang I swear I will kill you," I had every single ounce of venom laced into my voice as I could. "Fang I don't trust you anymore and probably never will. The rest of the flock is mad at you, heck I practically hate you. But I'll give you one thing Fang you took every single ounce of happiness I had and poured it down the drain. I hope you're happy with yourself." I was internally grateful that my voice didn't shake once. But I did leave Fang with a mouth that had an "o" to it. Apparently he thought I would jump back into his arms, well he thought wrong.

I realized one thing as I walked out of that room. That this hasn't gone too far.

* * *

**Was that good enough? It was longer!! I think. I don't know. I'm afraid to look. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

DISCLAIMER: How many times have I said this? The answer is till the same. But a girl can hope can't she?

Oh… nobody answered my STWAOES question. I'm very disappointed.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

After everybody went to sleep I snuck out into the hallway. Well I didn't really have to sneak because I could probably walk without anybody hearing me but hey you get what I mean.

I was going to see Max. My Max. The Max that looked so calm and carefree in her sleep. Like a teenage girl should be. See I still cared for her.

I soon came to her door, this house is really big. Scary big, but I don't get scared. I'm 'emo'tionless Fang. So I walked into her room, easing the door open. I saw my angel wrapped in her sheets with her golden hair creating a halo effect wrapped around her head. **(Did that make sense?)**

Then I saw her stir in her sleep as she mumbled something under her breath, I wonder what it was. So I made the mistake of moving in closer. Max rolled over some more and I can face to a very mad looking Max.

Oh Crap…I'm going to die.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but the next chapter is coming up.

Did everybody get the 'emo'tionless part? Because you know how everybody says he's emo. But he's just emotionless. So yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own it, never will

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Spork. _**

And people question my mental health, they are the sane ones.

This has a little part of the last chapter in it, just a little bit.

* * *

**Max's POV**

After ignoring Fang through out dinner we all went to bed. I quickly went up to get changed into some, curse Nudge and Angel, short-shorts and a tank top. Very comfortable. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My dream, no nightmare, was basically a rerun of what I witnessed the day of the 'accident'. In my opinion, which counts a lot, it wasn't an accident on either part. But I started to feel really uncomfortable. And in my sleep. I've been told that I'm really calm in my sleep. But that was by a certain traitor. And he has lost my trust, and I don't think he's going to get it back.

So I rolled over trying to shake off that feeling, but it stayed. So I pried my eyes open to look at a desk, computer, fang, and a…..FANG!

What the mess is he doing in my room? So I did the only thing a bird kid could do. I decked him, right in the kisser. Guess he can't go cheat on Dr. Amazing, and people say I'm not a nice person. I knocked him off his feet. I guess I'm just that good.

"Fang, what are you doing here?" I asked him in my no nonsense, I'm going to kill you voice.

"Wait you're not mad? Never mind, don't answer that. Do you want to flying with me?" Huh……since when has Fang ever talked so much? I should congratulate him.

"Sure…," I drawled out. He walked to my window and opened it. With me following behind. As he opened the window to jump out I said "oh and congratulation for talking so much at one time, oh mighty colt leader of the internet." I slammed the window quietly and locked it. Like I was going outside with _that_. I went to go lock all the windows and doors of the house, and it's supposed to rain tonight too.

I guess I'm not a nice person after all.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Do you want me to quite writing?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the books. Quit asking!!!!!!

If you want to vote on my poll, please vote. Even if you don't want to, do it.

It's an order…please…I might beg…but I'm not that low.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Yeah!!!!!!!! Max is going to fly with me. Maybe I can get her to trust me again…

I went to look behind me to find nothing. I know Max came out of the window, I guess I was just so caught up in my thoughts I sped away from her. Would she be mad at me because I left her? I hope not. I have enough problems. But the one question that was burning in my mind was 'would Max actually let me lead?' Max might be that mystery nobody can solve. Or a stone cold fighter or even the warm and loving sister or mother. But she would never let somebody win. We would never get better if we never had competition. My biggest competitor was always Max. Though Max could never be topped in my eyes she's still what I strive for today. To be as strong as her and dare I say to be by her side. But I blew that with her…that thing that doesn't hold a candle to Max.

But by this time I figured that Max has left me for her bed. I feel so jaded. A crash of thunder sounded in the distance. I guess it's time to go home. Were my Max is, if I can even call her that.

**When Fang got back to the house….**

Dang, I should've checked sooner to see if Max was following me. She locked me out the house. In a storm...really? Who said she was nice? Sometimes I wonder why we put up with her. Oh…that's right. She's saved you from dog crates, erasers, and school. Even from government agents. She's the most sarcastic one of us all and we down right love. And she loves us…well everybody that's not me that is.

I finally gave up my pride and went to knock on Max's window. Well she opened it right as my knuckles grazed the glass. She stuck her beautiful face right in mine and said 'You're sleeping like the dog you are. In the yard that is.'' And slammed the door right in my face. Well if every dog slept like Total I would be fine with that but since they don't. It's the dog house for me then.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

It lookes so much longer in Word!!!!!!!!!!!

Poor fangy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh…my chapters are going to be shorter and come more frequent…so yeah. But only if you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review…please.

They keep me going. If you don't review no more chapters (not really, I'm writing this for myself. Nobody's making you read this). They are my motivation. And sometimes I forget to write with sleeping, eating, band practice, football games, church, and so on and so forth.

Oh…here's my comment to flamers:

Nobody's making you read this. So if you don't like it, don't read my story. Simple as that, you silly people. It's common sense.

So do you like my flamer warning?


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Here I am for another round

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything so don't ask again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Max's POV**

After what I said to fang at the window I sort of felt guilty. Yeah I, the invincible Maximum Ride felt guilty. _Almost_ enough to go let him in.

Keyword: _almost._

If my plan is going to work I have to be strong, and heartless. Even though that might make me look weak in _his_ eyes. It's worth it; I just hope I don't learn to regret it. To be shunned by him would be horrible. Worse than any test or torture that the Whitecoats put me through. And that's saying a lot, hopefully he sees me as the great leader he saw me as. That this hasn't changed anything. That's my only hope for this ordeal.  
Now I have realized that my plan wasn't for revenge, it was for love. A love that is purer than anything. Something that was light and refreshing. Something more than just lust for another's body. Now I have realized my purpose. Not to save the world, but to become apart of it. Not to stand out from the rest but to help society to become more aware of the Earth. For everybody to act as one. In one nation, under the power of free will and love. To save everything and every plant or animal. Whether it's little, it has a place. And we need to save that place.

That is my job now.

* * *

Well that wasn't how I was planning that chapter. It was very serious. And no spork action, wow. I'm impressed with myself. Still short but hey, it's getting better!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**_CHAPTER 12_**

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (boo's in the background)

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it!

* * *

**FANG POV**

Well, let's just say that sleeping outside reminds you of the good ole days. If you can call them 'good' that is. Because I definitely would not call being chased by erasers that want to kill you the 'good ole days'.

Hmm…I wonder, would Iggy be up yet? Don't tell Gazzy but Iggy is probably my favorite brother. He would never steal Max from me. Though neither would Gazzy, he's too young. But he probably wouldn't let me in. He's too loyal to Angel's mind control, we all are.

If he helps me I'll set him up with Ella. He likes Ella, right? Now that's a plan.

* * *

This is a pathetic chapter. All of them are.


	13. Future Events

Ok, I'm really sorry about not updating. But if people don't review, I don't write. I only got two reviews last time. So here I am, writing this author not for just JeffyTheBlindPopTart and Rachel but for everybody who has read this. I am discontinuing this story, personally it stinks.

I feel as if I'm not doing it justice. Therefore as of right now, it died. NO ADOPTION, for I might rewrite it one day.

I just do not have the drive as I once had for it. It will become a one-shot as I intended it from the beginning.

So tomorrow, or whenever I can get back on the computer I will delete all chapters accept the first.

Goodbye,

Bassoon


End file.
